Believe in Me
by Zentin
Summary: He was hated and despised, an outcast with no one to care for him for a reason that was beyond his control, that is until he found a yellow egg shaped "rock" with three brownish black stripes. Naruto will never be the same...


This is a redo of the original Believe in Me. I wasn't happy with the opening chapters and so I am redoing it all. Once again, I do not own Naruto or Pokémon. This storyline is mine, but the original ideas are all owned by the real authors; Satoshi Taijiri and Misashi Kishimoto.

***In honor of him, I have introduced Satoshi himself, though I can assure you he is probably most definitely not the same in real life. I do not own his name.

Prologue: The First Pokémon Master

The following words are an excerpt from the book: A History of the Pokémon Trainer as It Exists Today: by Kensuke Hiroshi- Official Historian for the International Pokémon League…

…The Hidden Leaf Village was known for many things, great and small, from the famous ramen stand known as Ichiraku Ramen (so well known for its quality that people came from as far as the Land of Earth to try it; almost two hundred miles away!) to the famous Hokage faces carved into the mountain side honoring those who had led the village, past and present, in both times of war and times of peace (receiving thousands of visitors every year by the sure size and impression that they made!)

The village's name came from the time of its founding when the First Hokage, using his Wood ninjutsu, created the gigantic trees that acted as a defense against invaders. He then turned some of this readily available lumber into low cost, high quality housing. From there, the First Hokage invited other shinobi clans into the alliance that his clan, known as the Senju of the Forest, and their former rivals, the Uchia of the Sharingan, had forged. Thus the Hidden Leaf Village came to be, eventually becoming an organization that sought, for the most part, to maintain peace within the Land of Fire and the world.

While all this was happening, another man was shaking and moving the world in a different way. His name was Satoshi Taijiri, and unlike others who were very interested in the shinobi arts, battle, and warfare, young Satoshi was instead very curious about the mysterious creatures that populated the world, the creatures only known as Pokémon. Pokémon were different from, what would be most appropriate term, "mundane" animals and plants that existed. Their chakra energy could be much stronger than that of humans, and they themselves could show intelligence that went beyond that of ordinary creatures. Also, they maintained thousands upon thousands in their numbers sometimes coexisting with human and ordinary environments or populating places and that were far too extreme that most other living things could not handle. Satoshi dedicated his life to investigate them, to study them, and to learn what mysteries they held. Sadly, Pokémon were often dangerous, completely untamable, and aggressive to the point where even a trained shinobi found trouble from time to time handling them. Satoshi's first project in his studies was to devise a way to approach them safely, and in time he made a discovery, the discovery of the Pokémon Containment Capsule; the Pokéball.

Few actually know how he invented such an amazing device, and its abilities and uses soon became essential to his quest in understanding Pokémon. However, it soon became apparent that as soon as word of his invention was acknowledged by the world, a world plagued by hatred, greed, and war, the nations of the Elemental Countries desired to use Satoshi's ingenuous device as a weapon. Capturing Pokémon, where some could be more powerful than a shinobi or samurai, could now be used to fight alongside them on the battlefield, essentially turning the tide of all known warfare.

Satoshi immediately realized what he had caused. His good intentions of trying to understand the mysteries of Pokémon were leading to more fighting and war. He pleaded and begged for the world not to do this, for he had found friendship amongst the Pokémon he tamed. After he "caught" them, a strange, powerful bond had been forged between them, and he had found himself wanting to not betray it. When his pleas were ignored, the ingenious scholar faked his death, making the world believe that the Pokéball device died with him, as he had not left any written records, plans, or instructions to build the spherical containment device. He then began wandering; training his Pokémon to fight to defend him and themselves, and thus Satoshi became the father of the Pokémon Trainer profession as it exists today. But five years after his apparent death, his identity was discovered by none other than the First Hokage himself, Hashirama Senju.

After hearing of his plight, and understanding that Satoshi was a peace loving man, a man who hated war and violence of any sort, the First Hokage granted him sanctuary in the Village Hidden in the Leaves where he could study Pokémon to his heart's content and would not press him for answers regarding his invention. Surprisingly, Satoshi found Hashirama shared a similar interest in these strange creatures, asking him repeatedly about his research and what he found. To keep up appearances, Satoshi masqueraded as a hermit living on the top of the Hokage Mountain, and there he would remain for years to continue his research undisturbed until his death at the age of eighty four.

Before that, however, the First Hokage died in battle two after Satoshi settled in the village, in the last days of the First Shinobi World War. Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's younger brother took the title of the Second Hokage, Satoshi still remained isolated, studying Pokémon and occasionally publishing books and papers based off of his research under various pennames so none would be able to know that he still lived. (Many of these original documents were found recently and are preserved currently in the Keshii* Museum of Pokéology. Such items that were included were Satoshi's personal journal and the Binding Law: the original constitution for Pokémon Training in respect to Pokémon and their usage.) Ten years later, the Second Hokage was killed in the beginning of the Second Shinobi World War, and his student Hiruzen Sarutobi took command of the Leaf Village.

By this point, Hiruzen had confronted Satoshi about having an heir to his work. Not only the secrets of the Pokéball would be truly lost if he died, but also Satoshi was now a leading authority on Pokéology**, even though he was still living under an alias. Satoshi, now in his early fifties, was aware of the truth in Hiruzen's words yet was hesitant and not trusting of the world. He had been betrayed one too many times, and would not allow Pokémon to become tools of war, but even still he possessed a desire to inform others about the wonders and secrets they held.

More time passed and the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars had finally reached their end. A new Hokage was chosen after Hiruzen decided to retire. A blonde haired, blue eyed man by the name of Minato Namikaze, famous for his Yellow Flash Jutsu, which allowed him to literally teleport anywhere on a battle field, was feared all across the Elemental Nations. While fierce on the battlefield, back in the village, Minato was kind and had introduced himself to the secret scholar. Satoshi was now in his sixties, and still had no apprentice or heir, but had appreciated the youth's interest in his work, and the two became good friends. He officially stopped his research and retired, but still desired to pass on his knowledge to one he could trust, yet even then he was unsuccessful.

In his seventy-first year, on the night of October 10th, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox appeared in its famous rampage causing massive death and destruction to the village that was Satoshi's home. Though all of the events of that night have now become public knowledge as it is now considered the first battle of the United Nations and Villages Liberation War***, at the time the only thing that was confirmed then and is critical to our story was the fate of Master Satoshi's eventual student and Minato's son, Naruto Uzumaki, who took his mother's last name due to fear of his father's enemies.

To save the village, Minato used a sealing jutsu that took his life from this earth, which imprisoned the demon into his son turning him into a Jinchuriki, a container of the demon's power and soul. Naruto grew up with varying degrees of hatred, or just being ignored completely because of his status as a demon container. Despite this, Naruto was determined to prove his existence by becoming a strong shinobi. It was this same determination that would lead to him gaining the legendary title of Pokémon Master, and his founding of the International Pokémon League…

So…shall I tell you his story?

*Keshii is the capital of the Land of Fire. It is the only city in all of the Elemental Countries to have a population of over 1,000,000 (one million) people. Starting out as simple fishing village in the Middle Era, before the rise of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Shinobi age, Keshii grew in influence and power after the war with the Ten-Tails, the monstrous demon that is the origin of the tailed beasts.

**Pokéology is the scientific study of Pokémon and their behavior. Master Satoshi, as he is known, during his career confirmed three theories that up to that point had only been speculation in regarding Pokémon biology and behavior. These three discoveries are considered the most important out of all Pokéology. First, he developed the Table of Elements-the seventeen Pokémon types that classify their strengths and weaknesses. Second, he discovered that Pokémon reproduction happens through the use of eggs. Finally, he developed the first Pokémon Evolutionary Theories. In these theories he confirmed several new and unknown ways that can cause evolution. Included in this list was the idea of friendship evolution and the elemental stone or item radiation evolution. Satoshi's last work was a Pokémon encyclopedia that had included vast amounts of data on over five hundred species of Pokémon, complete with a supplementary section of legends on various legendary Pokémon, as there was only hearsay of the existence of some Pokémon. In modern times, Master Satoshi's encyclopedia is the basis of the computerized Pokédex that many trainers receive when they start their journeys.

***The United Nations and Villages Liberation War is the official name that was given to the war with the Akatsuki. In this story, I hope to also include more involvement of the national military forces of the individual nations, not just the military might of the Hidden Villages themselves. The War with the Akatsuki is going to be a bit more extreme. Akatsuki will be larger with an actual military and army and will kind of be like Team Rocket, Team Plasma, or Cipher, and they will be trying to gain the power of not just the tailed beasts, but also Pokémon, common and legendary alike.


End file.
